No Game No Life body swap story
by drownedmujo
Summary: A body swap story


No Game No Life Body Swap story

The promised use

I sat with my little heaviest shiro, in our room.

We played a round card to pass the time.

Suddenly, steph entered the room and complained.

"Hey what are you doing here you are the leaders of our kingdom"

She said we should rather do something productive while directly interrupting Shiro.

"we're doing something productive we're training our skills," shiro said

"Besides, it's not so bad that we lazy times," I added.

but steph did not give in and teased something about responsibility and such a thing. After we ignored her for a while, she challenged us to a game.

"if I win, we will change places and I will lead again and you will run after me as I have to do every day"

I agreed and named as my condition.

"if I win you will finally stop me from annoying me"

when she heard that, she looked sad.

I asked which game we would play and I was sure of the victory and let them choose the game.

She said she would like to play a random game.

"Shiro throws a dice and we both will guess which number will come"

I said yes and we played I knew I could lose but ignore it. Shiro threw the dice and we both said a number I said 2 and steph 4.

"it's a 4 brother's heart"

my heart stopped for a moment and I did not understand what was going on.

Steph was happy to get over both ears.

I lost to steph oh no

"sora i won and with that the bet will be due"

she was happy to be the queen again but I could not be happy.

suddenly a lightning struck us and I was unconscious, when I came back to myself I felt somehow heavier as I saw through the room look shiro to me and asked if everything was okay. I answered yes and noticed something.

my voice sounds like that of steph

I looked down and got nervous.

I AM IN STEPHEN'S BODY.

shiro, who understood everything, looked confused

I grabbed stephs, I mean my breasts and squeezed them. These are the first breasts I've ever tried. I would never have thought that I'm still the one who is in charge.

shiro said "hez sora you can not just grab steph's body"

correction it is my body so i may.

now steph came to herself she was in sora's body.

"Hey what the why am I in sora's body"

unlike me she quickly noticed the mistake.

she screamed and said that she does not want to be the body of a boy and asked why that happened.

steph it's like you said we're supposed to swap roles and we did that now.

"no I did not want to let us swap back"

"this is not the use must not be reproduced."

"Then we have to play again and use the same thing," she whimpered

I told her that I did not feel like it and that without me there was no fight.

"I will give it to you again but not today"

she was visibly angry, but I did not care.

I went and read her and shiro back

I was looking for a room where I can be undisturbed.

fittingly, there is even a mirror here

which only makes everything better.

First, I check the movements that seemed to be the same with my reflection.

then it went to the canned I freed my body from almost every clothing and was only in underwear there. Suddenly, Shiro came in and said, "What are you doing with her body, are you so desperate?"

I asked her to be quiet and did not let me disturb her but I could not continue in front of my little sister.

I sent her out and locked up.

after initial problems with the bra I could solve it and stood there upper body free. Steph's breasts were very beautiful and I squeezed them tight. After a while I noticed that I felt something wet and checked it.

it came from the intiemen region of steph, and let me guess what it is.

I took off her panties and lay down on the floor. In the mirror, I could see her vagina in full glare and began to caress her.

I pushed a finger in and was hit by a wave of emotions. I wondered why women can feel such a great feeling. I went on and on with two fingers and the desire became bigger, and I groaned. I moved my hand faster and came to a climax.

Suddenly the door opened and my body stood in the frame with an ax.

all I could say was

"Shit.


End file.
